Searching out Apophis
by zadabug98
Summary: Bastet Adhara. That is my real name. Not the name I go by, but the name my mother gave me. Let me start at the beginning... In a world so unlike the one she came from can a fated warrior fulfill her duty or will the serpent finally swallow the sun? NALU!
1. Chapter 1

Bastet Adhara.

That is my real name. Not the one I go by now, but the one my mother gave to me. Let me explain.

I come from a different world. Much like Earthland, magic energy is held in it's core and it provides life and power to all. My people ruled a large country named Senshi Kyatto. Our people were highly advanced and held great knowledge. Our culture was rich in history and our people lived in peace under our patron Goddess, Bastet.

Every a hundred years our Goddess would choose a child to embody her soul and lead us into a knew era of increased wisdom and prosperity. These children were marked with features much unlike that of any typical Kyattian. They were born with hair of spun gold, skin of flawless ivory, and eyes of molten cocoa. I was one of these children.

The nearby nation of Akuhebi's patron was named Apophis, the snake that would swallow the sun and plunge the world into darkness. The duty of Bastest was to subdue and destroy the serpent before it could succeed and I planned on fulfilling my fate to the upmost.

However, one night, when I was still young, our village was caught off guard by the Hebian army coming to dispose of me. Their patron had been born the night before.

We were not expecting his arrival to be so early and were, in turn, unprepared. We could only watch as our family and friends were murdered all so they could kill one small child.

Our warrioirs were still highly skilled and once they were able to fight back, the damnable snakes lost ground quickly. As a last resort they threw torches upon the thatched roofs of nearby homes, causing the fire to spread and eat freely.

Before I knew it I was surrounded on all side by the flames. I had long since lost my mother but a kind voice still told be all would be well. The voice said a few more words that felt foriegn to me and before I knew it I was in the woods, far from my village. Everything felt wrong. The flow of magic wasn't as strong and I soon felt my strength lowering.

I was suddenly so tired I dropped asleep without a backwards glance.

I awoke the next morning to two blondes standing over me. The man looked young enough and the woman looked much like my mother, except she was blonde and lighter skinned, like me. They were speaking in hushed tones as not to wake me but I involentarily groaned when I shifted, now taking notice of a small bandage on my wrist.

I looked at it curiously. The wrappings were much too novice to be one of our naation's healers, so where was I?

"Your wrist was sprained when we wound you dear," The woman said. But, I couldn't recognise the language.

"What is your name, dear?" She asked. Noow that she spoke more I somewhat recognised the sound of the words. A friend of her mother lived in the land of Shika and she spoke somewhat like this.

"Wata Si Wo Du Shee." I said. It meant 'I don't understand' in Shikanian.

I must not have said it right because the next thing she did was grab me up in a large hug. This woman was definitely not Shikanian.

"Welcome to the family," She had said, "Lucy."

* * *

Now it is the day before my twentieth birthday. The voice tells me something big would happen when I turned twenty but I wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. When asked, all she would answer with was 'both'.

"Lucy," Mira chimed worrriedly from behind the bar my head was currently weighing down. "Are you alright?"

I moaned lightly as I cracked a tired lid open in her direction. "Yea, Mira, I'm fine." I closed my eye again until a scent hit my nose and I turned my head to see Happy sitting next to me, muching on a fish.

The fish looked so good.

(~POV Switch~)

Lucy wanted to just snatch it from the poor Exceed and gobble it all down. Happy caught the girl's watery gaze and clutched his fish protectively as he continued to nibble nervously on it.

"You know what Mira," She said, almost entranced by the succulent fish. "Can I have a couple dozen fish and a large glass of milk, please?"

Mira stopped wiping her glass to send the blonde a concerned glance. "A couple dozen fish?"

"Yea. About three or four dozen fish. And don't forget the milk."

Still a little confused, Mira left to get the fish and returned with a plate stacked her height with the aquatic meat. She set it on the counter and turned her back to fill one of Cana's barrels with milk. Lucy tore into the pile, not even considering utensils. She just grabbed one by the head and tail and ate.

Suddenly her head snapped to the side, her nostrils flaring, teeth and small fangs bared, and eyes peircing. In her line of sight stood Happy, attempting to sneak on of Lucy's fish from the pile.

Before she knew it, a high, whispery hiss was developing in the back of her throat. As her anger increased, as did the hiss and soon the whole guild stared in very scared silence at the blonde as every hair on her body stood on end. Happy was frozen in fear.

He turned his little head to face her and stuttered out, "H-hi, L-Lucy. W-was th-this y-y-your f-f-fish?"

With a large yowl, Lucy lept from her seat and began chasing the feline around the guild.

Whenever Lucy would streak past a guild member they would have to look twice for they could swear her teeth held small fangs and her nails were much longer. Her pupils had narrowed to slits and her nose was flattened a little at the tip.

Lucy showed no signs of stopping and Happy looked exhausted. But, before any of the guild members could do anything, a golden light leaked from Lucy and took form of a small cat next to her feet. It was not a cat they had seen before but it looked both beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Sleek and dark but graceful and elegant.

"Bastet." It said. "Stop this foolishness."

Lucy slowed and turned to face the cat. "But, Bastet-sama, he was going to steal my fish!"

"Yes, and that is a very heinous crame that will be dealt with accordingly. But, look around you."

Lucy cocked her head lightly and turned around to find the whole guild staring at her.

"Oh."

* * *

Came to me randomly. Hope you liked it and if you did, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised I got responses so early. My other stories didn't get such encouraging feedback til later chapters.

* * *

Natsu was the first to snap out of his shock. "Uh, Lucy?" He said. "Whose the cat and what the hell is going on here?"

Lucy blinked her eyes a few times before looking down at herself and it was like a lightbulb went off. She suddenly turned her head to the cat and sent an accusing glance it's way.

"Bastet-sama," She said. "Is this the big thing you were talking about?"

The cat she referred to as Bastet-sama flinched minutely at the question and it's tail began to twitch slightly. "Uh, well," She said. "Sort of."

Natsu's question long since leaving her mind she turned her whole body to the cat. "What do you mean 'sort of'? There's more?!" Lucy was shouting now and all three dragonslayers flinched at her volume and high pitch. Lucy herself and the cat did the same.

"Ow." The cat whimpered. "That hurt." The cat then did something that no guild member would ever forget. She stood up on her hind legs and sprung up vertically. She landed again not as a cat, but as a very cat-like human.

Her features and body type were much like Lucy. Her eyes were an erethreal gold and her pupils were thin slits. Her hair was thick and black, braided with gold and lapis lazuli. Her skin was covered in dark caramel colored fur and thick, black whiskers twitched on her upper lip. Her nose was flat at the tip and slightly pinkish. She wore loose linen pants that was supported by a gold band at the waist and flared out around her thighs, ending below her knees. Her well endowed chest was supported by a wide, heavy linen band around her chest that twisted in the front. Large gold gauntlets cover her lower arm and a wide, gold collar rests across her shoulders and comes down over her chest.

Large, caramel ears grew from above her temples and were spotted with multiple gold peircings and a long tail flicked from behind her, a gold band towards the tip.

She stretched out in a yawn and smiled, revealing pearly white fangs. "It's been forever since my last good yawn. God, your body is so stifling, Bastet."

"Not my fault, Bastet-sama." Lucy pouted and everyone took notice that all the strange features were gone. Not slit pupils or flattened nose. "You're just so old your joints are stiff."

"I'm only twenty-five." The cat woman protested.

"Thousand." Lucy was smiling smugly now.

Natsu then took the oppourtunity to ask his question again. "Lucy?" He said loudly, but hesitance still present in his voice. When she turned her head to him he continued. "What's going on?"

The cat woman cocked her head lightly, "You haven't told them, Bastet?" Lucy shook her head in answer and smiled at Natsu.

"But I guess I'll have to now."

* * *

"So, wait a minute." Gray held up his hand to stop Lucy and when she halted he continued, "Why were you born differently. I mean if your people lived somewhere with a lot of sunlight shouldn't pale skin and hair be a bad thing?"

Bastet answered for the girl, "Normally, yes. But, since Lucy - as you call her - embodies my soul, the Sun itself wouldn't dare harm her. Ra is a friend of mine."

"Who's Ra?" Wendy asked.

Lucy answered that one. "Ra is the Sun God in my world. Anyway, I now believe that it was Isis, the Goddess of Magic, who had said the spell to send me here. I believe she knew I was in danger and sent aid. The only thing I don't know if Isis thought about was getting me back once I was safe and the invaders had left. I apologize for not telling you any of this. I just didn't know how."

"It's quite alright, Lucy." Erza said. "But we must find a way to send you back. Bastet-sama, do you know any way?"

The woman thought for a moment before answering simply, "I have heard that a great scholar of our world dropped into this world by mistake. We may start by seeing him."

"Do you know his name?"

"Well, when he was in our world he went by Thoth, for that was who he emboodied. But do not know what he would go by now."

Levy jumped up from her seat and exclaimed, "Thoth!? The Thoth!? The Great Ibis of Western Fiore?"

"Perhaps."

Gajeel recovered first. "You know where the bastard is, shrimp?"

Levy's eyes instantly filled with evil and she all but exploded Gajeel with her mind when she looked at him. "Thoth is not a bastard." She growled. "but I do know where he is." Her voice changed back at the last sentence and she smiled.

Gajeel's hand when to his racing heart as he attempted to recover calmly from the near-death experience.

_Note to self, don't piss of shrimp_.

* * *

"What have the Takanian and the Wanian spies to report?" A raspy, hissing voice asked from a shadowed throne.

"Horus and Tobek have both escaped, sir. We fear the culprit to be Isis." A man bowed lower at the growl of disapproval that left his Master's lips.

"Osiris, Thoth, Bastet, Anubis, Ra, and now Horus and Tobek." The man growled out. "Find Isis. This shall not continue. I cannot swallow the sun if the God's have all fled." The man bowing before him rose and began to leave.

"Kill the spies, as well."

The servant nodded and left, leaving the master alone once more.

"I hope you're prepared, Isis. My men are coming for you. I hope you don't expect any mercy."

* * *

YAY! Hope you guys liked it. I may not post anything on this for a while so I can finish Acnologia, or I may set aside Acnologia in favor of this. All depends on which I have more inspiration from.

Incase you couldn't already tell I'm a little obsessed with mythology. I want to double major in Astronomy and Anthropology.


	3. Chapter 3

So for those of you perhaps wondering what exactly is going on, it goes as such.

Lucy was born on another plane of existence and she was born as a pharaoh of sorts. She was to lead her people and stop the 'reincarnate' for lack of a better word, of Apophis from basically taking over the world. On her twentieth birthday the soul of Bastet within her fully 'blossomed' and she gained feline attributes. When Bastet exited her body those attributes disappeared with her. The reincarnate of Isis sent her to Earthland when Apophis' people came to attack her village. Since she was gone they have grown more powerful and are close to taking over that world. However, Isis keeps sending the others to Earthland and Apophis can't take over the world if they aren't there... for reasons to be disclosed at a later date. Lucy's name was Bastet Adhara, but Layla misunderstood her and thinking it was her name, called her Lucy.

I hope that helps.

In other news, I have more inspiration for Acnologia right now so that story will most likely be finished first so if this story goes on haitus, that's why.

* * *

The next morning a group made up of Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gray, and Erza headed off to find Thoth.

Bastet returned to Lucy and with her, her soul.

The thought that their favorite blonde had been harboring a Goddess inside the whole time was slightly unnerving for the guild. Many wondered why she never showed signs until now and to that Bastet explained that her soul had fully taken to the blonde. Supposedly, not all the reincarnates melded well with the god or goddess they signified. This brought unrest and problems to the village.

"Lucy," Natsu whined once again, "Stop hitting me with your stupid tail."

Yes, Lucy had a tail. And ears. Cute little blonde ears with little gold studs. Her tail had a gold band at the end, as well.

"Sorry," Lucy hissed. "This thing has a mind of it's own." To prove her point she tried to collect the waggling limb to no avail. This made Happy laugh.

"No time for sillyness, Lucy." Erza barked from up ahead, instantly silencing the blonde. The red-head returned her attention to Levy. "So after we turn here, we head straight, then turn left?"

"Right."

"Good. Left, straight, left."

"Right."

"Right?"

"Right."

"So, Left?"

"No. Right."

"Left. Right?"

"Right."

"So left."

"No. Right."

Gray stopped rubbing his head and suddenly yelled, "Oh. My. God. It's like trying to explain Who's on first to Natsu. Turn right, Erza. Right."

"Oh."

* * *

Yea, this is going nowhere. Maybe later.


End file.
